The Moon's Return
by Serenity of the Lake
Summary: Serena discovers that Darien was cheating on her and was kicked out of the scouts. She and her cousin Alicia go back hme to the moon, with their loyal friends. Later she is requested to be the new DADA teacher at hogwarts. SMHP Sere? Alicia?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Born Under Saturn here again. Well new story, can't wait to find out what you think of it. This is a SM/HP crossover, if you do not like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Serena sat at her window looking out at the moon when the doorbell rang. She quickly wiped her tears and went to answer the door. Opening the door she saw Ami, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked.

"We heard about what happened with the other scouts and we wanted to let you know that we still believe in you." Michiru stated smiling softly. Serena smiled back and invited them in.

"I can't thank you guys enough. You were the only ones to see through my façade." Serena said.

"What are you planning on doing now, hime?" Setsuna asked.

"I am planning on going back to the moon, and I thought I asked you to stop calling me hime." Serena answered.

"Sere, What about Darien?" Ami asked.

"That son of a bitch was cheating on me." Serena stated with anger.

"When?!" Hotaru gasped, her eyes filling with barely suppressed anger.

"Yesterday on the anniversary of our second year dating," Serena growled.

flashback

Serena was on her way to Darien's apartment when she heard a voice talking to Darien.

"Darien, when are you going to break up with that blonde bimbo?" The voice asked.

"Soon Alicia, soon, I promise." Darien answered.

"Darien, you son of a bitch! This is how you repay my loving you? By cheating on me? I can't even believe that you forgot that today was our second anniversary!" Serena was beyond pissed off at Darien.

"Darien, you said you were dating somebody, but you did not tell me it was my own cousin! Serena, when Darien said he was dating somebody, I did not expect it to be you. All he said was that it was a blonde." Alicia stated.

"Thanks for saying that, Alicia. Come on let's get away from this lying son of a bitch." Serena smiled at Alicia while flipping Darien off.

End of flashback

"Oh my god Serena, I am so sorry. I did not expect him to do that." Ami gasped when Serena finished telling the story.

"It is alright Ami, I am just glad that I now have my cousin with me. Alicia, can you come here for a second?" Serena answered.

"Coming, Sere." Alicia called back, walking into the living room.

"Alicia, I would like you to meet my friends, Ami, Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru, and Setsuna." Serena said.

"It is nice to meet you all, again." Alicia said smiling secretively along with Serena.

"Serena, what does she mean?" Ami asked.

Sorry, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think.

Okay, Poll Time: Please tell me who you think Serena, and Alicia should end up with. Here are the choices.

Serena/OC

Serena/Snape

Serena/Lupin

Alicia/OC

Alicia/Sirius

Alicia/Snape

Please let me know; I will be keeping a tally.

And just to let you know Here are the ages for each person:

Serena: 20

Alicia: 20

Ami: 20

Hotaru: 14

Haruka: 24

Michiru: 24

Setsuna: 29

Mamoru: 25

Rei: 20

Mina: 20

Makoto: 20

Please review; remember no update until I get 3 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, thanks for all of the reviews……

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter; though I wish I did.

The Moon's Return Chapter 2:

"What she means Ami, is that you have all met her before." Serena answered. All of them except for Setsuna were stumped.

"Welcome back, Princess Solara." Setsuna smiled.

"Thank you, Pluto." Alicia answered.

"Princess Solara, as in the princess of the sun, and your cousin, Serena?" Ami asked.

"Yes, Ami, the one and the same," Serena laughed.

Hime, what do you want to do, now that you have nothing keeping you here in Tokyo?" Setsuna asked.

"I think I would like to go back home to the moon, Setsuna." Serena said.

"That is a very good idea, hime." Setsuna said.

"Wait, I thought that it was destroyed in the battle with Beryl?" Ami was confused.

"Ami, did you forget the wards that you yourself put up around the palace; the ones that would allow it to rebuild itself if it was destroyed; plus the ones that would tell us if someone with ill intentions entered?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I did." Ami blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, let's pack and get going then." Serena stated.

An Hour Later

"Is everyone ready?" Serena asked. They all nodded.

"Okay, gather round in a circle….." Serena stated.

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" They all shouted at once.

With a barrage of colors they all stood at the main entrance. Serena walked up to the main doors, and laid her palm on the knocker panel.

"I, Serenity Artemis Cosmos Moonlight Lunara, Princess of the Silver Millenium ask for entrance." Serena stated. Once she had done so there was a flash of white light, and then the huge doors unlocked.

"Well, aren't you guys going to come in?" Serena asked laughing at their shocked faces. The only one who seemed to be unfazed was Setsuna, but that was because she was the keeper of time.

"Dotty!" Serena called. A house elf popped in front of her.

"Yes, Mistress Serenity?" Dotty asked.

" Dotty, please just call me Serenity. Could you please take all of our luggage up to our rooms. Thanks."

"Yes Serenity." Dotty answered.

"Now let's get some dinner." Serena said while walking to the dining room.

After dinner was finished everyone went to the study/ library to catch up on old times and to gossip. It was there that Serena noticed the letters on her desk.

"Serena, what are those letters?" Michiru asked when she noticed her princess holding the letters.

"These letters are from my grandfather's school; Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Serena answered. "There's one for Ami, one for Michiru, one for Setsuna, and one for me."

When Serena opened her letter her jaw dropped. Her letter said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster_

_My Dear Granddaughter,_

_Sere, I am writing because I was wondering if you would like to be this years Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I was also writing to tell you that Voldemort has risen again. Please answer back soon. To get your letter to me, all you have to do is call fawkes. _

_Your Grandfather,_

_Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin 1__st__ class, Supreme Mugwump, etc….)_

_P.S. Congratulations on finally recognizing the Inner Scouts' treachery, and you already know my feelings on Prince Endymion._

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Serena stated.

"Ami, Michiru, Setsuna, what did your letters say?" Serena asked.

"He wants us to become teachers." Setsuna answered.

"What Positions?" Serena asked.

"Warding," Ami answered.

"Muggle Studies," Michiru answered.

"History of Magic," Setsuna answered.

"Well, he wants me to become the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Serena stated.

"I think that it would be a good idea," Ami suggested.

"Yes, especially since Voldemort has risen again," Serena agreed.

"Well then, I quess a little visit to your grandfather is in order." Setsuna said.

Well then, let me know what you think and here is the Poll so far:

Serena/Snape: 7

Alicia/Sirius: 5

Serena/Lupin: 5

Serena/OC: 5

Alicia/OC: 5

Alicia/Snape: 2

Serena/Sirius: 2

Alicia/Lupin: 1

The poll is still open so let me know what pairings you guys want in this story.

And remember that I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews. THANKS A BUNCH!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there all, So Sorry I haven't updated in so long. All I have to blame is myself, and writer's block. The last time I updated I was a senior in High School. I am now a second year college student, majoring in psychology, so my updating will be sparse at best. Thanks to all of my fans for sticking with me so far. I love all of you. Hugs all around.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter

The Moon's Return Chapter 3:

"Fawkes, can you please take a letter to my grandfather?" Serena asked into the air. Her senshi were looking at her weird when a big red and gold pheonix appeared startling all but Serena.

Dear Grandfather,

Thanks so much for the letter. My senshi and I will be visiting very soon, so please clear a space in your office for us to sailor teleport to. My senshi and I will let you know what our answers are when we arrive. Please have all of your proffessors there as well when we arrive. But do not bring the old fraud along, as she and Setsuna will not get along at all, and I doubt that any of your other proffessors like her at all. Thanks for letting me know that you support my decision to dump the Prince and the other inner senshi, as Ami is still loyal to me, as yoiu well know already no doubt.

Your Loving Granddaughter,

Serenity Lunara

P.S. I will be arriving in ten to fifteeen minutes,so please gather your proffessors as soon as possible. The reason why I am teleporting in Princess form is to let your Potions Proffessor know that I am not some little girl claiming to know what she is doing when she clearly doesn't. And yes Proffessor Snape's reputation is known here on the moon, even though it has basically just been reborn.

Serena finished her letter and attached it to Fawkes's leg. After Serena was done tying the letter to his leg Fawkes left in a flash of flame.

"Okay girls, we're going to be teleporting in ten minutes, so please shift to princess forms. We will teleporting in Princess forms to let the proffessors know that we mean business. Please henshin now." Serena told the senshi after Fawkes left.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts:

Albus Dumbledore finished reading the letter, and immediately went to the fireplace to floo all of his proffessors, except for Trelawney. He threw in a bit of floo powder and called McGonagall.

"Yes Albus?" Minerva answered.

"I need you and all of the other proffessors, except Trelawney in my office in five minutes. We have several important visitors coming very soon." Albus answered.

"Who, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Albus answered with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Very well, but you know how much I despise surprises." Minerva stated.

Five minutes later, all of the Proffessors were in the headmasters office, waiting for the visitors. Some not as eagerly as others (Proffessor Snape).

Back at the Moon Palace:

"Okay girls, all of the teachers should be gathered in my grandfather's office by now." Serena said.

"Sailor.....Teleport!" the girls said all together gathered in a circle holding hands. A minute later they appeared in Albus Dumbledore's office, facing the astonished looks of all the proffessors, except Dumbledore as he was expecting this. Albus stood up, smiling widely. When Proffessor Mcgonagall noticed this she took a close look at Serenity.

"Sere...????" Minerva asked shocked to the core.

"Grandmother!" Serena exclaimed seeing Minerva. She and Minerva hugged each other tight, as they had not seen each other in at least 15 years. All of the other proffessors who were trying not to openly gape at the display of affection from Minerva, did so when Albus joined the hug. After a minute they all pulled back smiling.

"How have you been Sere?" Minerva asked.

"I've been doing okay. As you can see the ass Endymion and the rest of the scouts are not here."

"And why is that my dear?"

"Because they betrayed me. I caught Endymion cheating on me two days ago, on our Second Anniversary of being together. I was pissed. Then I went to the meeting, and i caught every single inner senshi, except for Ami dissing me behind my back calling me lazy, and not fit to be the leader of the Senshi."

"I do hope for your sake that they have been dealt with." Albus said.

"Yes grandfather, they have been. Because of their betrayal of the Silver Alliance Ordinance, they have all lost their powers, and their crystals. Including Endymion no longer being the Prince of the Earth. He abused that power way too much after Galaxia and Chaos were defeated. Helios is now the holder of the Golden Crystal until a new Prince can be found." Serena answered.

"This is all well and good, but who are you and what exactly are you doing here?" Proffessor Snape demanded wearing his trademark sneer.

"Severus, this is Minerva's and my granddaughter; Serenity Artemis Cosmos Moonlight Lunara." Dumbledore answered.

"Grandfather, you can't forget your other granddaughter Alicia." Serena scolded.

"Alicia?" Albus asked looking straight at her.

"Yes, Grandfather." Alicia answered smiling.

"Albus, who exactly are these people?" Severus asked sneering in frustration.

"These are some possible new teachers, and a possible new student." Albus answered.

"Grandfather, we are going to take the positions you offered us. And you are probably wondering why we arrived looking like this aren't you?" Serena asked.

"Yes Sere, I am wondering that exact reason."

"We arrived like this to let the other proffessors know that we mean business, and to let them know of our past so they know what we have been through in regards to war."

"You couldn't have been involved in any wars, you are too young to have seen much." Snape scoffed.

"Setsuna, will you please show them?" Serena asked in response to Snape's doubt.

"Of course, Hime-Sama." Setsuna answered.

"Setsuna.... Exactly how many times have I told you? No formality where people won't understand what you mean!" Serena scolded good-naturedly.

"Pluto History Teller..." Setsuna intoned the incantation waving her staff in a counter-clockwise circle. As they watched Serenity provided the commentary. The story started with Princess Serenity's birth during the time of the Silver Alliance. It told of there deaths at the end of the Silver Millennium. It told of how they came to be scouts in this world. It told of all there battles, and of all the times they had died and came back, all because of the silver crystal and their destinies. It told of their war with Galaxia and Chaos; how they all nearly had their star seeds crushed. It told of how Serenity was able to banish Chaos for good. They watched all the way up to where the remaining scouts decided to return to the moon. The other teachers knew then that having Serena's help in the war against Voldemort was a bonus; something that would greatly help the war effort.

Snape gulped after the little history lesson ended. 'Sorry I asked.' He said, fearing the wrath of any of the senshi there. From what he saw they could kick his ass at any time without breaking a sweat. In the mean time the arithmancy proffessor was gaping at the senshi, surprised by the fact that they were princesses. He had thought that they were just little girls who had decided to dress up, and were extremely powerful. But now to know that held a different type of power along with the regular wizarding magic was eye opening.

"Grandfather, could we please get a tour now? I am familiar with the castle, but everybody else is not; not to mention that I might need to see where certain places are within the castle again." Serenity asked Albus.

"Of course Sere; would you like to start with the grounds, and progress from there?" Albus asked.

"I think starting with the grounds would be perfect." Serenity stated smiling.

"Let me guess Sere, you want to say hello to the Centaurs again don't you?" Minerva teased her granddaughter. Everybody who knew Serenity laughed while all the other teachers just looked puzzled at the inside joke.

"Ha-ha, grandmother; very funny, you know that they seem to like me because I hold power over the planets." Serenity said. While the teasing was going on, everybody trooped out to the grounds. Once outside, Albus explained what everything was to the scouts who were new to Hogwarts. When Haruka heard that there was a quidditch pitch she perked up.

"You're looking forward to flying aren't you Haruka?" Serenity asked as she had noticed Haruka perk up.

"Yes, I am kitten." Haruka Answered.

"Serenity?" Albus called.

"Yes, Grandfather?" Serenity called back.

"Come here, would you?" He had a concerned tone in is voice. When Serenity heard the concerned tone in his voice, she ran up to where he was standing.

"What is it Grandfather?" Serenity asked. All Albus did was point down at the bottom of the hill where a prone figure was lying bloody, and beaten. Serenity ran down to the figure, and saw that it was a man, who looked to be in his late thirties, with brown hair that was graying at the temples.

"Grandfather, do you know this man?" Serenity turned to look at Albus and saw the look of horror on his face.

"Yes, that is Remus Lupin; I had sent him on a mission for the order with Sirius Black." Albus answered.

"Albus!" They turned towards the voice and saw Sirius running towards them.

"Sirius, I thought that you weren't cleared yet?" Albus asked when he saw him.

"I was just cleared yesterday; I assume that since you didn't know the Daily Prophet hasn't come yet." He said.

"Mr. Black, what happened to Mr. Lupin?" Serenity asked.

"I don't rightly know all I remember is that we were attacked." Sirius answered.

"Grandfather, can you get the Senshi for me?" Serenity turned to Albus, ignoring the fact that Sirius was currently playing a flytrap with the way he was gaping at the fact that she called Albus 'Grandfather'.

"Certainly, Serenity; I assume that you know what did this." Albus answered.

"Yes, a creature that is most commonly found in the volcanoes of Mars called a Krinkylowed. I do not know how it made its way to Great Britain." Serenity answered. When Albus walked to get her Senshi, Serenity turned to Sirius.

"Do close your mouth your catching flies." Serenity smirked at him.

"W-W-Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Serenity Lunara, Princess of the Moon." She answered. When he heard that, Sirius fainted.

"Ugghh……" Serenity heard a groan coming from Remus.

"Mr. Lupin? Don't try to talk at the moment, as you have been grievously injured. My name is Serenity, and you are currently at Hogwarts." Serenity said to him when she noticed that he was regaining consciousness.

"Serenity-Hime; what do you need?" Setsuna asked when she and the other Senshi arrived at where Serenity was kneeling.

"I need your help healing Mr. Lupin here. He was attacked by a Krinkylowed." Serenity answered.

"Alright, Senshi gather around." Setsuna barked the order; she knew that they needed to hurry if they were to heal him before the poison spread even more.

"Senshi, moon's light healing spell is the one we need." Serenity said. Once she said that all the Senshi henshined.

"Moon's Light!" The Senshi intoned, all of them holding their hands over Remus's body. A second later a bright light came from their hands, and entered Remus's body instantly healing him. His eyes popped open.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"Mr. Lupin, you were attacked by a creature that is known as a Krinkylowed. You have more than likely never heard of it as it is mostly found in the volcanoes on Mars. My comrades and I have access to the type of magic that was able to heal your injuries before the poison was spread throughout your limbs." Serenity explained.

"Thank you, but please call me Remus. Mr. Lupin reminds me of my dad." Remus said.

"Of Course, Remus; now do you know how to wake your friend Mr. Black?" Serenity asked.

"What happened to him? I have never seen him like this before." Remus asked.

"I just told him who I was when he heard me call Albus 'Grandfather'." Serenity answered.

"Oh. That would do it." Remus said not surprised at all.

"Sere? Did you manage to heal Remus?" Albus asked coming up to them.

"As you can see grandfather, yes I was able to heal him." Serenity answered.

"Remus let me introduce you to my granddaughter Princess Serenity Lunara of the Moon, and her comrades Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Setsuna of Pluto, Princess Michiru of Neptune, and Princess Hotaru of Saturn." Albus introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Remus said.

"Nice to meet you to, Remus." Serenity said.

"What happened?" All of the other professors came running down the hill, with a concerned Minerva in the lead, alerted by the light that the senshi used.

"Remus and Sirius were attacked while on a mission for the order, Minerva. However, Serenity and her senshi were able to heal Remus." Albus answered.

"What attacked you Remus?" Minerva asked.

"I don't rightly know. Perhaps Serenity here can answer your question."

"Remus was attacked by a Krinkylowed. It is a creature that is found in the volcanoes on Mars. I knew that it was that creature because of the way that Remus looked with scratches that knew no sense of order and the bruises as well. The scratches let me know that he had been poisoned by this creature and that we had to heal him right away otherwise he would have died. That's what that light was, our healing him of the poison before it spread to his lungs, brain, and eventually heart." Serenity explained.

"Uuuugghhh……" they all heard a groaning sound coming from Sirius indicating that he was waking up. Serenity went to his side with Madame Pomfrey. While Sirius was still getting his bearings back Pomfrey was scanning him muttering stuff under her breath about animagi who did not know how to take care of themselves. Serenity, hearing this, was giggling because she had heard it all before from Ami's mother while growing up in the Silver Millennium.

"What happened?" Sirius asked when he finally did manage to sit up after getting all of his bearings back.

"You fainted after I told you who I was," Serenity answered smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, you said that you're the princess of the moon?" He asked confused.

"Yes, as well as the new DADA professor here at Hogwarts; as well as Albus and Minerva's granddaughter." She answered.

"Yeah that information coupled with who you are overloaded my brain." He looked sheepish at that.

"Padfoot the last time you fainted was when Lily accepted to go out with James in our seventh year, as you were expecting her to say no like she had always done." Remus teased Sirius with a small smirk on his face.

"Speaking of Lily and James; Albus when can I go pick up Harry?" Sirius turned to Albus after standing up. Serenity stood behind him wondering who Lily, James, and Harry were.

"In about half- an- hour, as long as Serenity and her senshi go with you." Albus answered.

"Of course; may be they know a way to redo Grimmauld Place."

Sorry, I had to end it there. The chapter would go no further without seeming too long and monotonous. Please note that the pairings poll will only be going on for two more chapters. Please review; it would be a great Christmas present.

Happy holidays, everyone.

Pairings Poll:

Serena/Severus: 19

Serena/OC: 5

Serena/Remus: 11

Alicia/Sirius: 12

Alicia/OC: 3

Alicia/Severus: 3

Please let me know what pairing you want for the story.

On another note, I will be calling Serenity, Serena, from now on as it is easier to read and less formal.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
